Segunda oportunidad
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: hace dos años ella lo dejó ir sin decirle lo que en verdad sentía, desde entonces su vida se ha congelado, solo ruega al cielo una segunda oportunidad, para poder decirle "te amo"...oneshoot Chie/Souji


Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic de Persona 4, espero que os guste, me salí un poco de lo que es lo mío, el anime, para dejarles este de P4, un grandioso juego de Shin megami tensei, ojala sea de su agrado…

Por cierto P4 no me pertenece, es propiedad de la compañía de juegos antes mencionada…

lean y disfruten!

_**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD…**_

Aquel día frío y nublado se levantó temprano por la mañana, y al abrir las cortinas para divisar el panorama solo encontró nubes borrascosas en el horizonte, y un cielo gris opaco sobre todo el pueblo, un trémulo suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras se vestía para salir, sin mucho ánimo, algo poco frecuente en ella, pero es que el día se le antojaba perfecto para describir lo que en su alma estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante…

No quiso probar bocado en el desayuno, y casi ni habló, dejando a su madre bastante angustiada, ya que, había que reconocerlo, tenía que ser algo muy grave, para no permitirle comer nada, pues ella era sin duda de voraz apetito y alegre cual cascabel, solo que ese día…ese día hace dos años, su vida se detuvo...

Salió a la calle buscando distraer su mente en trivialidades y pequeñeces, que pudieran apartar la tristeza de su cabeza, pero nada parecía dar resultado, por el contrario, todo parecía recordarle…recordarle la presencia de aquella persona por la que ahora penaba…

Si, así era, y había que darlo por cierto, hace dos años, en esa misma fecha ella, Satonaka Chie, le dijo adiós en la estación de trenes… lo dejó ir, sin hacerle saber lo que él había hecho florecer en su corazón. Caminando sin un rumbo fijo, paseando por todo Inaba, la castaña buscaba algo que hiciera apartarse ese nudo en la garganta, que había sentido desde aquel momento en que el tren comenzó a moverse, y que precisamente hoy, sentía con mas intensidad que otros días, porque desde entonces lo sentía, pero se esforzaba por ignorar…a su juicio eso que sentía eran aquellas palabras que se quedaron atoradas y que no pudo dejar salir ese día, el último que tuvo para hacerlo, y que ahora bien podían servir como reproche de sí misma por haberse quedado callada…

Sin saber como ni porque sus pies la llevaron hacia la Yasogami High School, hacía un año que había egresado de ella, sin embargo la recordaba tal cual y no había cambiado en mucho, salvo un poco de pintura en las rejas y paredes…Chie sonrió con cierta tristeza y su blanca mano se sostuvo de los barrotes de la reja, como si sostuviera un pedazo de sus recuerdos… recuerdos tan añorados por ella en esos momentos…

-hace un año ya…-susurró para sí- aunque ya he salido del colegio, me gusta regresar para hacer memorias… y acordarme del día que te conocí…

Se sentía un poco tonta por hablarse a sí misma, pero daba igual, no había nadie que la oyese de todas formas, y no le importaba mucho que se diga…

Ese edificio le traía a la mente muchas cosas, buenas y malas, momentos divertidos y dolorosos de años atrás, cuando perseguían al asesino y resolvían el misterio que envolvía el pueblo, pero sobre todo le recordaba mucho a el…a su querido Souji-kun…

-Sheesh, aún cuando ya han pasado dos años yo sigo con esto…-se regaño a si misma- pero no puedo evitarlo…no dejo de quererlo…y tampoco de pensar, que hubiera sido…

Una pequeña lagrimita se le escapó y la muchacha la limpió con la manga de su sudadera mientras se alejaba de la escuela a prisa, pues algunos chicos habían decidido pasar por ahí…

-que hubiera sido si yo… si yo le hubiese dicho…-murmuraba para si mientras caminaba y miraba el suelo, sonrió con ironía al meditar bien sus palabras "¿que hubiera sido?" seguramente nada… era demasiado para ella esperar que alguien como Souji se fijara en ella…teniendo junto a alguien como Yukiko, o Rise, ambas tan bellas, tan femeninas, tan delicadas… perfectas. En un principio llegó a pensar en Naoto de la misma forma, sin embargo con el tiempo entendió que para ella había alguien especial, y no era precisamente Souji, lo cual la hizo sentirse aliviada en cierta forma…pero aún así…no podía imaginarlo a él pensando en ella…

Las doce en punto del medio día marcaba su reloj, y el tren estaba a punto de detenerse en la estación Yasoinaba, una vez que hubo parado el bajó a prisa con una valija en la mano y la otra oculta en el bolsillo de sus jeans oscuros, miró hacia arriba y el panorama no era mejor que cuando abordó el tren, las nubes aún cubrían el cielo amenazando con llover de un momento a otro…suspiró y se encogió de hombros, no entendía bien el porqué del tiempo hoy, pero lo atribuyó a un capricho de la naturaleza, además le recordaba las cosas que había pasado en ese pueblo, cuan preocupados los ponía el tiempo cuando amenazaba con llover y ellos aún no habían actuado…luego sonrió, eso era pasado, y solo le dejó mucha madurez y un puñado de grandes amigos…aunque tal vez…

Echó pues a andar mientras en su cabeza rondaban mil posibles ideas de su repentino regreso a Inaba, tratando vanamente de desviar su atención de la mas grande de de las razones…prefiriendo no pensar en aquello siguió su camino mientras pasaba su mirada grisácea por las calles a su alrededor, Inaba no había cambiado tanto, pensó, con excepción de mas gente y una evidente mejoría en el distrito de compras, seguía siendo el pueblo hermoso y tranquilo al que dos años atrás el llegó. lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la escuela…

Al llegar la encontró vacía, sonrió discretamente con esa sonrisa misteriosa tan suya y se tomó su tiempo para contemplarla, recuerdos de sus primeros días le llenaron la cabeza y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, sin saber porque su mano se aferró a los barrotes de la reja…y así siguió un rato, ahí parado, con la vista fija en la escuela y la mente en otro lado…sin enterarse que apenas unos instantes atrás alguien mas había hecho lo mismo, aferrándose a los barrotes igual que el, suspirando igual que el, recordando…igual que el…

Después de unos instantes volvió a la realidad y tras acomodarse los anteojos, muy a su manera, se alejó del edificio, que ironía que después de haber usado lentes durante un largo tiempo, sin necesitarlos, ahora resulte que si los requiera, pensó para si, aunque muchas le habían dicho que eso le sentaba bien, y realmente así era, resaltaba bastante su rostro delgado y alargado, y daba un aire intelectual, haciendo notar también sus hermosos ojos gris perlado. Caminó por ahí sin rumbo fijo, pensando en que sería lo primero que haría. Estando en el tren había tantas cosas que pensó hacer en cuanto llegara, pero ahora estaba indeciso…claro que moría de ganas de ir a ver a su tío, y de abrazar a Nanako, pero al parecer había algo mas que necesitaba, solo que, no sabía que era…

Chie estaba frente a la estación, luego de haber ido a la escuela un golpe en el pecho le hizo sentir que fuera hacia allá, entró a prisa y buscó con la mirada por el andador, ahí estaba el tren de medio día, vacío, y gente que esperaba abordarle para su siguiente salida, pero nada mas… la desilusión se hizo notoria en su mirada ámbar y el viento que sopló le causó un escalofrío…por un momento pensó que sus plegarias fueron oídas ahí arriba, todo lo que deseaba era una segunda oportunidad, ¿era mucho pedir? Solo deseaba unos minutos frente a él, para decirle lo que no pudo aquel día, lo que no tuvo el valor de decir…recordó la despedida, el abordar de Souji al tren, las sonrisas, el llanto, como ella y sus amigos persiguieron el tren hasta que ya no pudieron mientras le gritaban que no lo olvidarían y que volviera pronto, pero ella tenía algo mas que decir y no lo hizo, nunca le dijo "te amo"…

Si, persiguió ese tren, pero sus últimas palabras no fueron esas, fue quizás un "vuelve pronto" o un "te extrañaremos mucho"…y no debió ser así. Una vez que el tren se perdió en el horizonte y que ella volvió a casa se dio cuenta de su error, recordó haberse echado a llorar en su cama hasta que se quedó dormida, recordó haber perseguido ese tren en sus sueños una y otra vez sin lograr alanzarlo, al final jamás lo conseguía, y ni siquiera en sus sueños lograba decirlo…los primeros días sin el fueron difíciles para todos pero con el tiempo todos fueron haciéndose la idea, acostumbrándose a estar sin el, todos menos ella…

Pero que iba a hacerle? Su vida se había detenido el día en que el se fue, así era, no avanzaba, los días pasaban uno tras otro, y su vida seguía sin recobrar el ritmo, se quedó ahí estancada…ella crecía, su cuerpo cambiaba, vivía día tras día igual que todos, pero no era lo mismo, no sin el.

El vino a darle sentido a todo, el la ayudó a entenderse mejor y a superar sus conflictos, la defendió cuando fue necesario, la animó cuando se sintió triste, le dio fuerzas cuando flaqueaba, con el aprendió a valorarse como mujer, a sentirse segura de sí, y de todo, aprendió a no sentirse inferior a otras, a sentirse bonita…a verse bonita…llegó a quererse a sí misma tal y como era gracias a el, en resumen, el, Souji cambió su vida, pero así como llegó se fue, y ella no pudo hacer nada…y ahora…ahora lo extrañaba, cada minuto cada hora, lo había extrañado desde que se fue y seguía haciéndolo aún ahora, lo necesitaba, se sentía sola, perdida… se sentía vacía…

Salio de la estación y se llevó una mano a la boca, sus labios temblaban y su mirada se había humedecido, se preguntaba a si misma por que actuaba como tonta, porque precisamente ese día, el año pasado fue igual, no encontraba paz hace un año y este era lo mismo, la respuesta era obvia, esa fecha calaba hondo en su ser, no era fácil abrir los ojos y recordar que precisamente ese día, hace un año, o dos o los que pasaran, ese día dijo adiós a la persona que mas había amado…y aún peor, recordar que se había quedado callada…

-maldición por qué te haces esto Chie! –se regañó mientras echaba a correr a donde sea, se odió a si misma por atormentarse de esa forma tan cruel, si le dolía tanto el saberle lejos entonces porqué no simplemente le olvidaba y ya?...olvidar…no era una opción, no cuando se la vivía soñando con su regreso, no cuando se la vivía añorando sus labios…de pronto cuando detuvo su carrera se halló frente al río, en ese pequeño muelle donde el solía ir a pescar, eran cerca de las seis…como se le había ido el tiempo esas horas, caminó despacio hasta sentarse a la orilla y escuchó el murmullo del correr de las aguas

-al menos…me hubiera gustado besarle, aunque sea una vez…- susurró abrazando sus rodillas, y sin poder evitarlo, una a una gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su fino rostro, mojando las mangas de su sudadera verde, ahora de una talla mas grande, y con el dibujo de un dragón en la espalda…

-por favor…ya no puedo mas…solo quiero una oportunidad…-se dijo con la voz entrecortada, mientras torpemente se limpiaba el rostro, esforzándose en que el llanto parara, sin conseguirlo…

Al fin decidió irse a casa, llegar y saludar a su tío y a Nanako era lo mas correcto, luego tendría tiempo de lo demás, todo el tiempo del mundo, decidió que Inaba era su hogar y que ahí quería permanecer, le tomó su tiempo, pero ahora que ya estaba listo y había arreglado su vida, era hora de volver, había decidido también llevar una carrera como la de Dojima-san, trabajar con el y proteger a la gente serían algo reconfortante y agradable, y así podía estar cerca de sus amigos todo el tiempo…pero dejando las cosas claras ¿Qué lo impulsó a regresar tan de repente y sin avisar siquiera?, estaba seguro que su tío mas que enojarse estaría encantado con la idea, ya que lo veía como un hermano menor, y de Nanako-chan ni que decir, quería tanto a Souji como se quiere a un hermano, pero siendo el como era, debía llamar antes, pero no, todo fue repentino, esa madrugada abrió los ojos y decidió que no quería pasar un minuto mas solo, en ese apartamento vacío, al que supuestamente debía llamar hogar, no ya no, se levantó y comenzó a hacer su maleta desesperado, de todos modos no tenía mucho ahí, algunas mudas de ropa, unos libros, un par de artículos personales, un reproductor mp3 (regalo de despedida de Yosuke) y su laptop era todo lo que necesitaba, al llevar una vida tan agitada, trabajo-estudio-trabajo no permanecía mas que unas horas en casa, las cuales ocupaba para descansar o estudiar…por lo que no eran muchas sus pertenencias. Luego muy temprano abordó el primer tren hacia Inaba… y hacia su felicidad…

Pero volviendo a lo mismo, ¿Qué lo había hecho volver tan repentinamente? Quizás había alguien ahí en quien no pudo dejar de pensar, alguien que sabía, lo esperaba día a día, alguien que guardaba en su corazón un sentimiento especial por el… pero que sin embargo no dijo nada el día de su partida… y luego se preguntó por que… si tan solo hubiera escuchado…esas palabras que tanto quería oír, de la boca de esa persona tan querida…se habría quedado? Se habría ido? Que hubiera hecho?... ¿Qué? Estrecharla entre sus brazos en ese mismo momento, besar esos dulces labios, delante de todos, que importaba…decirle que el sentía lo mismo, desde hace tanto tiempo.

Suspiró, no era culpa de ella, el debió ser quien hablara, debió hablar desde el primer momento, y evitarse tantas noches de insomnio lejos de la que amaba, tantas madrugadas solitarias en la ciudad revolviendo sus sábanas y pensando que sería de ella, con quien estaría, por quien suspiraba, quien sería el dueño de sus sueños…y de sus labios… y por fin lo entendió…había vuelto por una oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad, para decirle que la amaba, que no aguantaba mas estar lejos, y que regresaba para no irse jamás

Al final parecía que el cielo se había despejado, y a pesar de los trozos de nubes desperdigados en el cielo se podía apreciar un lindo atardecer, con el cielo pintado de diferentes colores, algo de naranja, azul-violeta y gris y rosa en las nubes mas alejadas del sol que se ponía, cuyos últimos rayos lamían sus bordes dulcemente dando esa coloración especial, casi nadie estaba en las calles, y al pasar de pronto cerca del río unos sollozos llamaron su atención casi de inmediato, y al volver la mirada hacia el pequeño muelle donde solía pescar, ahí la vio…

Chie había dejado de contener el llanto, simplemente lo dejó correr en forma de sollozos que llenaban prácticamente el silencio del lugar, ya se había cansado de ocultarlo, tanta tristeza escondida en lo profundo de su ser por dos largos años ahora se desbordaba de a poco, y esos sollozos opacaron las pisadas de alguien que se aproximaba a ella, no fue sino hasta que esa calida y conocida voz pronunció su nombre que ella notó que no estaba sola…

-Chie…?- llamó el y la joven cesó el llanto, abrió los ojos y lentamente se fue poniendo de pié, despacio fue volviendo la cara hasta toparse de frente con ese par de ojos grises que tanto le gustaban …

-Souji-kun…-ella parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que no era una mala pasada de su subconsciente, pero no, el seguía ahí de pie, a unos metros de ella, y como si un rayo la golpeara sintió su corazón desbocarse, le miró, estaba mas atractivo que nunca, alto, su melena grisácea y lacia un poco mas larga, sus facciones mas definidas y masculinas, su cuerpo delgado pero bien formado y esa sonrisa… por un instante no supo que hacer, estaba atrapada en el misticismo de aquel mágico momento, por el que esperó tanto tiempo…el aprovechó para contemplarla, estaba hermosa, su rostro fino y delicado, su cuerpo esbelto y grácil como siempre, unas caderas amplias y largas y torneadas piernas eran lo que mas resaltaba en ella, su melena castaña y corta se movía suavemente con el viento y sus mejillas se habían teñido de rosa…el sonrió..

-Souji-kun!!!...- Chie al fin reaccionó, se dio cuenta que esta era la oportunidad que tanto había anhelado, que era ahora o nunca, no le importaba lo que el respondiera, solo…solo tenía que decirlo…corrió hacia el joven tan rápido como pudo mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro, el abrió los brazos en seguida para recibirla y al sentirla cerca la estrechó contra su pecho, como debió haber sido hace dos años…

-Chie…regresé…-susurró a su oído- regresé porque…

Ella puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo y el la miró confuso…

-te amo Souji-kun…-dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del muchacho y se aferraba a su camisa, el pudo sentirla temblar mientras pronunciaba esa frase y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa…

Souji despacio hizo que le mirara, los hermosos ojos ámbar de la chica estaban empañados por gruesas lagrimas que el limpió con una caricia, esa mirada lo decía todo…los días interminables que lo había esperado, las noches de insomnio, la infinita tristeza y soledad que sintió…y todo el amor que guardó en su corazón mientras esperaba por su regreso, al fin escuchó lo que tanto necesitaba oír…y al fin supo, que su amor era correspondido, lentamente fue acercándose a sus labios hasta rozarlos delicadamente, Chie suspiró mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda, sus piernas flaquearon y Souji sostuvo su cintura para que no cayera, sin acortar la cercanía de sus rostros, ella rodeó el cuello del joven con ambos brazos y convirtió ese roce de sus labios en un beso dulce, tal como había soñado tantas veces, pero el quería mas, la aferró con mas fuerza hacia su cuerpo, deseoso de no soltarla nunca y ella se dejó llevar, disfrutando un pedazo de ese paraíso al que los labios de Souji la transportaron…lentamente se separaron y ella alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos gris perlado del joven, en ellos descubrió un brillo especial que los hacía aún mas hermosos, como le gustaba esa mirada serena que poseía, la derretía toda, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa otra vez y el pareció sonreír

-perdóname Chie…-dijo mientras sostenía las blancas y finas manos de la joven- jamás debí haberme ido…

-no, es culpa mía…-respondió- debí haber hablado…nunca dije "te amo"…debí hacerlo Souji-kun, debí detenerte esa mañana y no pude…

Chie bajó la mirada y el la abrazó

-solo quería una segunda oportunidad… -susurró ella entre sus brazos- y juré que si volvías, no lo callaría mas…te amo…

Souji recargó su mejilla suavemente sobre la cabeza de la chica y suspiró…ahora todo sería distinto…

-Te amo Chie…

Y la volvió a besar, el sol terminó de ocultarse y las primeras estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo, ahora podían estar juntos, como debió haber sido hace dos años, como debió haber sido siempre, y daban gracias al cielo, por que escucharon sus ruegos, porque lo que cada uno pedía…era una segunda oportunidad…

_**FIN**_

Bueno que os pareció? Lindo no? Me gusta mucho este par, sino también pondría a Souji con Naoto-chan, pero creo que con Chie contrasta mucho por la diferencia de personalidad, me apetece verlos juntos, salen muy buenas historias…espero que la próxima sea mejor, acepto criticas y tomatazos jeje

Sayonara!


End file.
